


Ради тебя

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Встреча Гидеона и Румпеля. И то, что за ней последовало.





	Ради тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку до марта я могу не дожить, я обязан сшипперить их прямо счаз.

Это было очень странное знакомство. Перед ним стоял его сын, рожденный считанные часы назад. Взрослый, могущественный маг из снов. Сделавший то, что оказалось ему не под силу. Если волшебство было способно даже на такое, то весь свой век Румпельштильцхен определенно его недооценивал. И это одновременно и пугало, и удивляло.  
Сын был здесь - еще секунду назад он думал, что потерял его навсегда. Но радостная надежда перемешивалась с напряженно застывшим ужасом. А дар речи никак не желал возвращаться.  
\- Неужели все это правда? - первое, что он сказал своему так странно обретенному сыну. В это и вправду сложно было поверить...  
Белль бросилась обнимать его, а Румпельштильцхен так и стоял, боясь пошевелиться. Больше слов не находилось. Совсем.  
Он ведь позволил отнять его у себя. Позволил расти без отца своему ребенку. Снова. Разве это стоило каких-либо оправданий? Разве что-то смогло бы изменить? Во снах он признавался в ненависти. Разве могло бы быть иначе сейчас, наяву?  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - неожиданно вывел из мрачного забытья голос сына.  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Столько надежд... Мечты о семье, о любви, о том, что наконец появится кто-то, кто сможет принять таким, какой он есть... Крушение планов на этот раз оказалось невыносимо болезненно.  
\- Нет, я не оставлю вас наедине! - возмущенно вклинилась Белль, неодобрительно косясь на мужа. - Ты ведь сам говорил, что он...  
Одно едва уловимое движение руки - и Румпель обнаружил свой галстук в новом амплуа - тот весьма удачно послужил кляпом для ошарашенной, задыхающейся от гнева жены.  
\- А практичная вещь, - одобрительно хмыкнул Гидеон, вполне удовлетворенно созерцая битву Белль и магического галстука. - Пойдем, папа.  
Румпельштильцхен совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Решив попытаться разобраться, он последовал за сыном, и тот перенес их на ночное побережье. Пустынное и тихое. Туда, где никто не смог бы помешать.  
Только шум прибоя нарушал тишину. От пронзительно-цепкого взгляда было неуютно. Чувство вины и безвозвратной утраты мучило, терзало темную душу. Весь свет, который в ней еще остался, он был готов отдать своему новорожденному сыну... Для него прошли годы. Для Голда - всего несколько часов.  
\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? - спросил он, решив первым нарушить молчание.  
Вместо ответа сын шагнул вперед, заключая его в объятия. Заставляя вздрогнуть и предпринять робкую попытку обнять в ответ. Страх не рухнул, не рассыпался до конца, лишь надломился и раскололся, но все же где-то в глубине начала разгораться надежда.  
\- Ты меня не ненавидишь?.. - шепнул Румпельштильцхен. Вцепился в сына, затаив дыхание, ожидая, что он скажет.  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой, - прозвучал негромкий, но уверенный ответ. - Хочу победить твоих врагов. Хочу о тебе позаботиться.  
\- Но почему тогда... во сне ты смотрел на меня с ненавистью?  
\- Мне нужно было, чтобы все произошло именно так. Иначе сейчас я был бы младенцем. И не смог бы тебе ничем помочь.  
\- Ты хочешь мне помочь? Что мне грозит?  
\- Можешь ни о чем больше не беспокоиться. Я буду рядом.  
Его не хотелось выпускать из объятий. Казалось, стоит отпустить на миг - и он снова растворится во тьме, исчезнет, оставив наедине с разбитыми надеждами. В одиночестве и тоске, мучиться от чувства вины.  
\- Ты любишь меня? - с надеждой спросил Румпельштильцхен, поднимая на сына полный смятения взгляд.  
\- Люблю, папа.  
\- Даже несмотря на то, что я темный и злой?  
\- Я сам темный и злой, - засмеялся Гидеон, заставив слегка растеряться. И тут же невесомо чмокнул в губы.  
Не ожидая этого, Румпельштильцхен замер, барахтаясь в море самых разнообразных чувств и всеми силами стараясь не пойти ко дну. И снова все перевернула с ног на голову хитрая, почти коварная, но совершенно беззлобная усмешка.  
\- Это был поцелуй любви.

Румпельштильцхену казалось, что он снова попал в какой-то странный, совершенно нереальный и счастливый сон. Он больше не был одинок. Не думал о том, как пытаться сохранить контроль над происходящим. Как удержать Белль. Как не лишиться последнего, что у него еще осталось. Он вообще ни о чем не думал, всецело погружаясь в каждое мимолетное мгновение. Наедине с сыном. Будто весь остальной мир совершенно перестал существовать.  
Он показывал сыну новый, неизведанный мир, помогая освоиться. Потерянное время почти не ощущалось. Напряжение, такое тягостное вначале, ушло куда-то буквально за считанные дни. Будто они всегда были вместе. Будто с самого начала оставались друг другу самыми родными. Так похожими...  
Магия. Она окружала повсюду. Ни с кем еще Румпельштильцхен не чувствовал себя так свободно. Самим собой. Тот, кого он любил, не обвинял его - он сам использовал магию. Сам нуждался в ней так же, как отец. Это объединяло куда больше, чем любое кровное родство.  
Гидеон не слишком стремился заводить дружбу с жителями Сторибрука. Только присматривался к ним издали. То ли искал кого-то, то ли прикидывал, кто из них на что способен. Румпельштильцхен почти сразу выбросил из головы его слова о грядущей угрозе. Счастье пеленой застилало здравомыслие. Два могущественных мага были вместе - что с ними могло случиться? Теперь-то уж он точно не позволил бы отнять у себя сына. Любой, кто попытался бы, дорого за это заплатил.  
Только одно все же волновало, не давая до конца успокоиться и смирить опасения. И однажды Румпельштильцхен все же решился об этом заговорить.  
Гидеон лежал на диване с телефоном в руке. С техникой он освоился удивительно быстро. Он вообще схватывал все на лету, и ему никогда не приходилось повторять дважды. Хоть Румпель и не воспитывал сына сам, хоть и понимал, что в этом нет его заслуги, в такие моменты он все равно не мог им не гордиться.  
Он присел на краешек дивана, стараясь не слишком потревожить. Гидеон слегка подвинулся и, устраиваясь поудобнее, положил голову ему на колени.  
\- У тебя не было нормального детства... - начал Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Знаешь, что, - перебил сын, вскакивая с дивана и увлекая отца за собой, ухватив его за руку. - Пойдем, прогуляемся.  
Растерянный, он последовал за Гидеоном, не понимая, куда тот его ведет. И зачем.  
Они переместились на побережье. Туда, где говорили в первую встречу. И где пару раз бывали после. Это было их место - памятное для обоих. Тихое и безлюдное. Принадлежащее им одним.  
Гидеон уселся на качели и поманил к себе отца. Тот подошел, все еще смутно догадываясь, чего от него хотят. Все оказалось предельно просто и банально - сын захотел покататься на качелях.  
\- Для этого не нужно быть маленьким, - хитро усмехнулся он.  
Сначала Румпельштильцхен чувствовал себя слегка неловко, но это ощущение быстро прошло, сменившись вполне искренней радостью. И правда, какая разница, маленьким ребенком был сын или взрослым парнем выше на полголовы? Он ведь все равно оставался его отцом. И такие нюансы совершенно не мешали им играть вместе. Во взрослые игры, где пешками были живые люди, или в детские, где весь смысл был только в веселье и удовольствии.  
Соскочив с качелей и сбив Румпельштильцхена с ног, Гидеон покатился с ним по траве, по песку, почти к самой воде.  
\- Осторожнее! - обеспокоенно воскликнул Темный. - Нельзя же так с качелей прыгать, можно пораниться!  
Сын только рассмеялся.  
\- Папа, ты не романтик.  
\- Я просто за тебя беспокоюсь...  
\- Давай полежим и посмотрим на звезды.  
Это предложение Румпель принял с удовольствием. Большинство каких-то мелких травм можно было исцелить магией, и все равно позволять сыну намеренно делать что-то опасное не хотелось. Даже несмотря на то, что в отличие от всех, кого он любил, Гидеон прекрасно мог позаботиться о себе сам. Да и не только о себе...  
\- О тебе никто никогда не заботился, - сказал сын в один из первых дней, проведенных вместе. В каждой благодарности за бескорыстную помощь тогда ощущалось напряжение. - Не надо этого бояться.  
\- Просто меня предавало и добро, и зло... - ответил отец слегка виновато. Будто прося прощения за то, что снова не соответствует, снова любит не так.  
Гидеон приобнял его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза, и произнес негромко и ровно, стараясь вселить уверенность:  
\- Я не добро и не зло. Я на твоей стороне и действую в твоих интересах. Не потому что мне это выгодно или я хочу чего-то взамен, а потому что ты мой отец.  
\- Ты не обязан так обо мне заботиться...  
\- Я это делаю не потому, что обязан, а потому, что хочу тебя порадовать. Я понимаю, это для тебя необычно. Но ты привыкнешь.  
\- Я твой отец... И я должен о тебе заботиться...  
\- Мы оба будем друг о друге заботиться. Это и значит быть семьей.  
Может, тогда он впервые в жизни почувствовал, что у него вообще есть семья. Не дорогие люди, не односторонняя симпатия, не попытка сделать вид, что ему кто-то близок. А настоящая, взаимная любовь. В которой его впервые принимали таким, какой он есть. И ставили выше всего остального.  
А теперь они лежали на песке, вместе, держали друг друга за руки. И больше всего в этот миг хотелось, чтобы он продолжался вечно. За магию приходилось платить. Такой могущественный маг просто не мог быть счастлив.  
\- Магия всегда отталкивала тех, кто мне дорог, - тихо произнес Румпель, слегка сжав руку сына.  
\- Значит, ты дорожил не теми.  
\- Ты так похож на свою мать...  
Гидеон перекатился на бок, нависнув над отцом и недоуменным взглядом задавая немой вопрос. Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся.  
\- Когда-то я видел ее темную сторону. Женщину, которая любила меня таким, какой я есть. Лейси.  
\- Наверное, во мне она оказалась сильнее.  
Темный коснулся щеки сына, невесомо поглаживая и заглядывая в глубину родных бездонных глаз. И улыбнулся, находя в них привычную преданность.  
\- Похоже на то.  
В нем было все, чего так отчаянно хотелось. Кто-то наконец любил его, любил его магию, любил его тьму, любил его со всем злом, со всеми плохими поступками. Не пытался сделать лучше, изменить, переделать, уничтожить, оставить безликое, неполноценное добро, жалкого труса, ни на что не способного без своей силы. Сын не требовал от него храбрости, не требовал геройства. Впервые кто-то готов был защитить его, если потребуется. Уберечь от страхов. Не бросать на заведомо проигрышное сражение. Впервые кто-то позволил быть самим собой.  
Вечер детства ожидаемо закончился тем, что Гидеон попросил спеть ему колыбельную на ночь. Примостившись у кровати, Румпель заботливо поправил ему одеяло и спросил, какую он хочет.  
\- Спой ту, которую ты подарил маме на кассете.  
Все же это было так странно...  
Дождавшись, пока сын уснет, Румпельштильцхен поцеловал его в лоб и ушел. Ощущение нереальности происходящего вернулось с удвоенной силой. Будто к нему пришел не его ребенок, а ангел-хранитель, такой же темный, как и он сам. Все это сын спланировал еще до своего рождения. И волновал не только вопрос «как?». Но и «зачем?».  
Он все еще не был кем-то, кому можно было безоговорочно верить. И за это Румпельштильцхена тоже пожирало сокрытое в глубине души чувство вины.

\- Магия - это зло! - вещал Нил, глядя на отца с укоризненным превосходством. - Она превратила тебя в чудовище! Ты ужасен! Как ты только можешь себя терпеть!  
\- А ты... - возмущенно возразил Румпельштильцхен. - Ты... Лучше бы брал пример с брата! Ты ленивый и глупый, магии учиться не хочешь! А твой брат вон каких успехов достиг! В кого ты у меня такой уродился? Может ты вообще не от меня? Ты на меня совсем не похож!  
Нил замолк, не находя подходящих слов. Потом, насупившись, обиженно буркнул:  
\- Ты сам мне в детстве всегда говорил, что магия зло!  
\- Потому что детям не дают спички, магию и острые предметы! Дети неопытны и могут себе этим навредить! А ты вырос и так и не поумнел!  
\- Пока ты не стал Темным, ты сам боялся магии и ненавидел ее!  
\- Видишь! Я эволюционировал! А ты нет! Ты не моего уровня!  
Исчерпав запас аргументов, Нил сообразил только повторить то же, что говорил всегда:  
\- Ты выбрал магию, а меня предал!  
Румпельштильцхен лишь фыркнул, не ответив на эти абсурдные обвинения.  
\- Видишь, папа, они все тебя обижают, - подал голос Гидеон, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. - Принуждают выбирать и отказываться ради них от чего-то важного. Но обещаю - больше никто тебя не обидит. Я их всех сам обижу.  
В его объятиях было так хорошо и спокойно. И все дорогие когда-то люди стали казаться какими-то фальшивыми, ненастоящими. Пройденным этапом в жизни, к которому никогда больше не хотелось возвращаться. И стало легче. Гораздо легче. Будто тяжелый груз упал с плеч, позволяя распрямиться и вдохнуть полной грудью. И больше ничто не сдерживало, не угнетало. Осталось только счастье. И любовь.

Румпельштильцхен проснулся в смешанных чувствах. Не понимая, как ему вообще могло такое присниться. Что это, к черту, было? Голос подсознания? Или Гидеон мог влиять на его сны? Он ведь делал это раньше...  
Говорить об этом с ним не хотелось, однако еще один червячок сомнения прочно поселился в душе. Если им пытались манипулировать, завоевать доверие - значит дело точно было нечисто. Но ведь сын не мог не знать, что подобный трюк он раскусит на раз...  
Выбросив все это из головы, Румпельштильцхен пошел готовить завтрак, ожидая, пока Гидеон проснется. Тот присоединился к нему через несколько минут и, с недоумением воззрившись на отца, одним движением руки создал превосходный магический завтрак. Как и многие дни до этого.  
\- Я хотел сделать что-то... особенное, - улыбнулся Румпельштильцхен. - Тебе... это не нужно?  
\- Нужно, - заверил сын, притягивая его к себе и обнимая. Заглядывая в полные виноватой нежности глаза. - И я хочу сделать что-нибудь для тебя в ответ.  
\- Что? - удивленно переспросил отец. Разве могло быть что-то еще? Разве у него и так не было больше, чем он мог желать?  
\- Это сюрприз, - усмехнулся Гидеон, чмокая его в щеку.  
После завтрака он ушел по своим делам и вернулся только к обеду.  
\- Вот мой подарок, - сообщил он, демонстрируя отцу банку с сидящей в ней лягушкой.  
Румпельштильцхен воззрился на подношение с недоумением и растерянностью. Не очень понимая, что это и как на это реагировать.  
\- Это мама, - пояснил Гидеон.  
\- Что?! Расколдуй ее немедленно!  
\- Зачем? Она будет говорить гадости. А так только квакает.  
\- Ну сынок...  
\- Ты правда этого хочешь? - с досадой вздохнул Гидеон в ответ на беспомощный взгляд. - Если так хочешь, папа, расколдуй ее сам.  
Румпельштильцхен вернул Белль в привычный облик и сразу же принялся извиняться в ответ на сыплющиеся в него проклятья и обвинения. Галстук-кляп оперативно избавил комнату от шумового загрязнения.  
Ощущая, что совсем теряет контроль над происходящим, Темный обернулся к сыну в немой отчаянной мольбе прекратить творить весь этот беспредел. Гидеон смотрел на него серьезно, даже немного хмуро. Было непохоже, что он шутил.  
\- Не извиняйся, - произнес он уверенно. - Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Виноват...  
\- В чем? В том, что не стал тем, кого она в тебе хочет видеть? Ты и не обязан. Да, ты убивал и многим делал зло. Но ты никогда не причинял боль тем, кого ты любишь.  
\- Причинял... - горестно вздохнул Румпельштильцхен. - Я врал, чтобы избавиться от кинжала... Потому что для этого надо было пожертвовать людьми... Когда она узнала правду, она выгнала меня из города...  
\- Ты не сказал правду, потому что тебе было страшно. Потому что не мог ей доверять. Значит, больнее всего было тебе.  
И снова возразить было нечего. Слова сына - будто слова его внутреннего голоса. Разумного, расчетливого. Он всегда считал его голосом тьмы. Но может это был просто голос разума?  
\- Почему ты вообще хотел избавиться от кинжала?  
\- Чтобы уехать отсюда... И не остаться при этом без магии... Чтобы никто больше не смог мной управлять...  
\- А кто-то пытался? И ты хотел, чтобы больше никто не смог тебя контролировать и заставлять?  
\- Я всегда этого хотел...  
\- А мама пыталась тебя спасти? Или поддержать потом? Понять, каково тебе было в подчинении?  
\- Нет...  
\- Так кому в конце концов сделали больно?  
Почему он никогда не придавал значения своей боли? Почему впервые чувствовал, что тоже имеет право ощущать себя брошенным? Что сам может требовать у кого-то измениться? Может просто впервые кому-то было не наплевать на его чувства? Кто-то впервые вообще задумался о том, что они есть?  
\- Чудовища! Вы оба! - заявила Белль, отвоевав у магического галстука свое право сыпать обвинениями.  
\- А ты... прав, - согласился Румпельштильцхен, возвращая лягушку в ее банку-темницу. - Так ей действительно лучше.  
Гидеон только усмехнулся, довольный тем, что отец все-таки оценил его подарок. Он же так старался ему угодить...

К вечеру оказалось, что подарок для отца Гидеон припрятал не один. Дождавшись удобного момента, он преподнес ему красиво оформленную книгу и велел заглянуть внутрь. Открыв ее, Румпельштильцхен испытал будоражащее, захватывающее дух возбуждение. Он перелистывал страницу за страницей, затаив дыхание, напряженно вглядываясь в фотографии. Фотографии, где было изображено детство его сына. Вместе со своим отцом.  
\- Как это возможно?.. - спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от альбома с фотографиями.  
Гидеон присел рядом, улыбаясь.  
\- Это искусственные воспоминания. Я знаю, папа, что ты переживаешь, что я не рос с тобой. Но если ты дотронешься до этих картинок, ты окажешься в этом воспоминании и переживешь его, как настоящее. А если я дотронусь с тобой, я тоже переживу это, как будто все это было на самом деле. И тогда, когда мы вернемся, у нас будут общие воспоминания о моем детстве.  
Все еще не веря, Румпельштильцхен коснулся одной из фотографий. Действительно оказываясь по ту сторону этой волшебной магии. Действительно держа на руках маленького сына. Не ощущая фальши. Будто бы это действительно был он.  
\- Это так здорово! - с восторгом описал он, вернувшись.  
Гидеон приобнял его, закрывая альбом и откладывая в сторону.  
\- Я не пошел с тобой на этот раз, ведь в том воспоминании я младенец и все равно у меня не осталось бы воспоминаний об этом. Но когда ты отправишься в воспоминание, где я в более сознательном возрасте, я пойду с тобой.  
Хотелось прямо сейчас окунуться в тот магический мир, который мог вернуть пропавшие в никуда годы. Но рядом с ним сидел уже взрослый сын - настоящий и любящий, и не было нужды торопиться заменять его иллюзией.  
\- Папа, а почему ты захотел подстричься?  
Румпельштильцхен слегка замешкался с ответом, сам не до конца понимая своих мотивов.  
\- Так часто делают, когда хотят начать новую жизнь...  
\- Теперь у тебя будет новая жизнь.  
Она уже началась. Он чувствовал это. С первой минуты, как сын явился перед ним. Все стало совершенно иначе. И это было лучшим, что с ним случалось.  
Губ коснулся легкий поцелуй, переросший в нечто большее. Румпельштильцхен сам не заметил, как начал отвечать, как стал целовать глубже, откровеннее, полностью растворяясь в этом поцелуе. Как принялся ласкать, прижимая крепче, обнимая сильнее. Окунаясь в теплое море блаженства. Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, каждым касанием.  
Он почти позволил сыну стащить с себя рубашку. Невозможно было сопротивляться этому натиску. Да и зачем, когда было так хорошо?..  
Кинжал звякнул об пол. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, обратив взор на такую дорогую для себя вещь. И снова перевел взгляд на сына.  
\- Он был в твоем пиджаке, - с медленно нарастающей яростью прошипел он, вцепляясь ему в ворот и прижимая к дивану. - Какого черта он был в твоем пиджаке?!  
\- Я не стал бы его использовать, - спокойно ответил Гидеон, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Словно он не сделал совершенно ничего такого. Словно его судили не за предательство, а за то, что он съел чужой бутерброд. - Он просто должен быть у меня. Если он будет у тебя, тебя убьют.  
\- И кто же меня убьет?! - зашипел Румпель, с силой встряхивая его и бросая на пол. Поднимая кинжал и прижимая к сердцу, как величайшее сокровище. И не было слов о том, что он снова сделал неправильный выбор. Только уговоры и оправдания. - Ты?!  
\- Мне не нужна власть над тобой, - пытался убедить Гидеон. - Я просто хочу тебя защитить. Верни его мне, я сохраню его.  
\- Прочь, - с холодным гневом приказал Румпельштильцхен.  
Одного движения руки хватило, чтобы сын оказался за дверями дома. А отец - снова наедине со своим одиночеством.

От поступка сына было ужасно больно. Сердце будто разрывалось на части. Он ведь почти поверил в эту любовь, в эту преданность. В то, что его можно любить таким, какой он есть... От этого было больно вдвойне. От того, что ложью было именно это. Никому был не нужен Темный. Только его сила, только власть и мощь, только всемогущая магия. А за магию всегда нужно было платить...  
Да, сыну бесспорно нужна была только его сила. И все же...  
Разве стал бы предатель действовать так открыто? Держать кинжал почти на виду, не использовать его, а только хранить? Если ему нужна была только сила, что мешало убить ее обладателя? Может, сын просто верил, что отец поймет?..  
Неужели все это повторялось снова? Неужели из-за этого проклятого кинжала он снова потерял своего ребенка? После такого никто не стал бы любить...  
Коря себя за столь поспешное, малодушное решение, за то, что снова струсил, снова выбрал не то, Румпельштильцхен шел на поиски сына, чтобы хотя бы попытаться поговорить с ним. Объясниться, попросить прощения... Как раз когда на его пути оказался Крюк.  
\- С дороги, - раздраженно приказал Румпель. Сейчас ему было не до сделок.  
Но, похоже, пират хотел от него совсем другого. Во всяком случае, тратить время на разговоры он не стал. В задумчивости Румпельштильцхен оказался к нему слишком близко. Это и сгубило его.  
Было достаточно всего капли чернил, короткого касания - и он застыл, беспомощный, обездвиженный. А Крюк тут же завладел кинжалом - так легко и просто. Неправильный выбор лишил всего...  
\- Твой сын угрожает Эмме, - пояснил пират, усмехаясь. - Почему бы мне не приказать тебе убить его?  
Нет, это было куда хуже. Ненависть, которую он испытывал к себе в этот миг, испепелила бы весь мир, будь он сейчас способен двигаться. Но он мог только бессильно смотреть, как торжествует враг, одержавший над ним победу. И снова больше некому было его защитить...  
Крюк растянулся на асфальте от смачного пинка. Кинжал отлетел куда-то в сторону, сразу же оказываясь в руке Гидеона. Спустя секунду в его руках было и сердце пирата. Которое он с наслаждением раздавил.  
Чары спали, но Румпель все не решался сдвинуться с места. Так много хотелось сказать, но слова не шли. Он был так виноват...  
Гидеон вместе с ним переместился домой, не произнося ни слова. Привлек к себе, заключая в крепкие объятия. Кинжал все еще был у него в руке. Одного движения хватило бы, чтобы навек завладеть силой Темного. Но это больше совершенно не имело значения.  
\- Прости... - прошептал Румпельштильцхен, вцепляясь в сына и зарываясь лицом в складки его одежды. - Прости, что я тебе не поверил... Если ты только сможешь...  
\- Тшш, - мягко шепнул ему Гидеон, прижимая к себе и с нежностью поглаживая колючие волосы. - Слишком долго все вокруг растаптывали твои чувства. Обманывали и предавали тебя. Я научу тебя снова любить и верить. Если ты дашь мне шанс.  
Он все еще остался прежним - трусом, ценящим магию выше всего остального. Другим оказался сын. И все теперь было иначе. И на этот раз... У этой любви... Действительно был шанс.

Привычно крутящееся колесо прялки умиротворяло и успокаивало. Уже бесконечно давно он не занимался этим, однако сейчас снова нестерпимо сильно хотелось забыться, всецело растворяясь в этом гипнотическом движении. Сюда он мог сбежать от реальности, пусть и ненадолго. В реальности ошибки обходились так дорого... А этот маленький мир полностью подчинялся ему.  
Гидеон незаметно подкрался сзади - увлеченный своим занятием, Румпельштильцхен ничего не услышал - и, приобняв отца за шею, попросил улыбнулся.  
Темный растерянно улыбнулся, совершенно ничего не понимая. Сын прижался к нему покрепче, выставляя вперед вытянутую руку с зажатым в ней телефоном. Раздался щелчок сделанного фотоснимка.  
\- Зачем это? - недоуменно спросил Румпель, когда сын, потрепав его по волосам и благодарно чмокнув в макушку, отстранился.  
Гидеон неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- В твиттер выложу.  
\- М-м... - протянул Темный, не сумев выдавить из себя нечто большее.  
Гложущее чувство вины отступило куда-то на задний план. Слишком уж непринужденно вел себя сын - так, будто совсем ничего не случилось. Может, он просто ожидал, что отец поступит именно так? Побоится довериться, отвергнет, решив, что его предали? Был к этому готов? Тогда почему не спрятал кинжал, а позволил его увидеть? Чего же все-таки он хотел?..  
Кинжал все еще был у Гидеона. Для него - как гарантия, что того нападения больше не повторится. Для Румпельштильцхена - как знак готовности довериться. И с каждым днем, что самая дорогая вещь проводила у самого дорогого человека, привыкнуть к этому становилось все легче.  
В его объятиях он чувствовал себя защищенным, неуязвимым. Может, так и было бы правильно... Кинжал давал ему мощь темной магии. С ним он ощущал себя всемогущим. Если только кинжал не диктовал волю владельца... Но если он принадлежал тому, кто искренне любит? Кто защищает тогда, когда бессилен кинжал?  
Сын отвлек от назойливых мыслей, подцепив пальцами его подбородок и припав в поцелуе к губам. В нем чувствовалось что-то такое странное, нежно-властное. Так похожее на отца. Он всегда относился к дорогим людям как к бережно любимым вещам, которые должны были принадлежать ему. Оберегал их и угождал их желаниям, но ни за что не желал отпускать тех, кто прочно поселился в сердце. А теперь, когда к нему относились так же, это немного пугало. Ведь он совершенно не понимал, когда и чем мог заслужить такую любовь.  
Новый поцелуй вытеснил из головы оставшиеся тревожные мысли. Пьянящая страсть заставляла забыться, погрузиться в легкое, волшебное блаженство. Гидеон не стал утруждать себя перемещением в кровать обычным способом, сделав это как все и всегда - с помощью магии. Это был не слишком подходящий момент для подобного разговора, но...  
\- За магию всегда нужно платить, - напомнил Румпель, слегка отстраняясь. - Ты используешь ее слишком много, там, где без нее можно было бы обойтись...  
\- Зануда, - коротко усмехнулся Гидеон, затыкая его очередным поцелуем.  
Наглый, своевольный, самоуверенный... Как с ним вообще можно было говорить серьезно? Все равно, что объяснять Бэю, что магия нужна, чтобы его защитить... Так может, и сын знал, что делал? А может, просто относился к этому безответственно и беспечно. В любом случае, к этому разговору еще стоило вернуться... Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас сын методично избавлял его от одежды. Целовал открывающиеся участки кожи - от шеи, все ниже и ниже... Румпельштильцхен откинул голову на подушки, вцепляясь пальцами в одеяло. Ощущая, как учащается дыхание, как короткие стоны срываются с губ... Особенно когда сын расправился с рубашкой и перешел к брюкам. А после прижался к нему обнаженной кожей, соприкасаясь телами - так тесно и крепко. Сжал в ладонях его запястья, заводя их за голову, глядя прямо в глаза. Тут же магией привязывая их к спинке кровати. Нахальный мальчишка...  
Румпельштильцхен протестующе укусил губы, потянувшиеся за поцелуем. И поцелуй вышел еще более настойчивым и ярким. Он подставлял свое лицо, когда губы сына касались его так нежно и невесомо. Тихо постанывал, когда Гидеон слегка прикусывал кожу на его шее. Когда слабо сжимал горло, на миг заставляя перестать дышать. Входил резко и болезненно, от чего непроизвольно стискивались зубы, а изо рта вырывалось яростное шипение. То размеренными, последовательными толчками, то в бешеном, неистовом темпе. И тогда из груди прорывался крик.  
Когда Гидеон остановился, замер в нем, склонился к лицу, шепнув тихое: «Веришь мне?», Румпельштильцхен не сразу понял смысл его слов. Сил, чтобы ответить, не хватило, поэтому он просто кивнул. И вздрогнул всем телом, когда в руке сына материализовался кинжал Темного. Все внутри сжалось от страха.  
\- Верь, - попросил Гидеон, слегка касаясь лезвием его кожи. - Доверься мне.  
\- Это плата за то, что я так поступил с тобой? - беспомощно глядя на сына, прошептал Румпельштильцхен.  
И получил долгий поцелуй в подрагивающие губы и тихое:  
\- Нет.  
Легкий порез остался на груди. Гидеон тут же припал к нему, собирая губами кровь и нежно зализывая ранку. Он ведь уже давно убил бы, если бы хотел...  
\- Еще, - отрывисто шепнул Румпельштильцхен, зажмуриваясь, чтобы не видеть, как сталь кинжала разрезает кожу. Может, не сейчас, но когда-нибудь он почувствует, что больше не испытывает страха. Что больше не боится, что способен быть сильнее, что может верить... Это так невероятно пугало... Но в то же время было так нужно...  
\- Твоя воля сильнее него, - донеслись словно сквозь пелену слова Гидеона. - И сам ты намного сильнее, чем думаешь.  
Рухнула сдерживающая магия, и рука отца оказалась у него на горле. В ответ - только усмешка. Безграничное доверие. После всего...  
\- Он мне важнее, чем ты.  
\- Это не так. Ты просто сам этого еще не понял.  
Он совсем не боялся. Никогда не видел в отце чудовище. Это было... так странно...  
Румпельштильцхен толкнул сына на кровать, теперь уже сам оказываясь сверху. Терзая расплывшиеся в улыбке губы. Врываясь в податливо выгнувшееся тело. Чувствуя, как Гидеон обнимает его ногами - руки были прочно вжаты в кровать. Он не только не боялся - он откровенно наслаждался его тьмой так же, как и своей. И искренне верил, что однажды отец сможет окончательно довериться ему...  
Последние сомнения практически развеялись, когда завершилась эта неистовая близость. Не столько физическая, сколько духовная. Лучшая в его жизни. Будто он на мгновение слился с чем-то бесконечно родным по духу, с тем, что являлось с ним частью единого целого. И это было куда больше, чем та самая пресловутая «истинная любовь».

\- Папа, я разбил твою машину.  
Румпельштильцхен резко обернулся, окидывая сына обеспокоенным взглядом. Цел.  
\- Ты в порядке? - все же решил на всякий случай уточнить он.  
\- Да, со мной все хорошо.  
Вздохнув с облегчением, отец прижал его к себе, борясь с противоречивыми желаниями отругать и пожалеть. Наказывать взрослого сына было как-то неловко. Хотя очень хотелось.  
\- Извини за машину, - виновато улыбнулся Гидеон, утыкаясь ему в лоб. - Я все еще не очень хорошо вожу.  
\- Ничего, это просто машина.  
\- Я привез тебе подарок.  
Эти слова заставили насторожиться. Прошлые подарки далеко не всегда оказывались действительно приятными сюрпризами... Румпельштильцхен не сразу определил для себя, приятно ли ему было на этот раз.  
Сын преподнес ему отрезанную голову Зелины. На миг Темный потерял дар речи. Нет, конечно, Гидеон и раньше творил то, на что у него не хватило бы ни совести, ни фантазии, но такое...  
\- Зачем ты ее сюда принес?  
\- Ты же этого хотел, - непринужденно пожал плечами сын.  
\- Да... но ты не обязан... делать ради меня такое...  
\- Да мне не сложно.  
\- Тебя тоже будут все ненавидеть...  
\- Меня уже ненавидят. Почему мне должно быть дело до их мнения?  
\- Тебе... совсем не страшно?  
Удивление, отразившееся на лице Гидеона, было совершенно искренним.  
\- Никто из них со мной не справится. Тем более с нами обоими. Чего мне бояться?  
\- От такого чернеет сердце...  
\- Я знаю. И ты знаешь, что это не приговор.  
Румпельштильцхен только беспомощно вздохнул, исчерпав свой запас аргументов. Впрочем, сын в общем-то был прав... И он избавил еще от одного врага. Которого отец не мог убить своими руками...  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, слегка улыбнувшись и пройдясь легким поглаживанием по его волосам. - Только, боюсь, если ты убьешь всех моих врагов, в Сторибруке совсем никого не останется.  
\- Не лучше ли нам просто уехать отсюда? - игриво предложил Гидеон, притягивая отца поближе и обнимая. И за этим явно стояли не пустые слова...  
\- Ты знаешь способ сохранить магию за чертой города из тех, что я еще не опробовал?  
\- Знаю. А вот тебе пока рано знать.  
Румпельштильцхен не нашел в себе желания спорить. Доверился или узнал в этом себя? Копаться в чувствах снова не хотелось. В конце концов, сын не подвел ни разу. И только что принес ему голову врага.  
\- И все-таки ты... берешь на себя слишком много, - не сдержался Румпель, стараясь придать голосу строгость.  
\- Ну я же твой темный рыцарь, - засмеялся Гидеон.

\- Папа, а людей можно убивать через интернет?  
Румпельштильцхен слегка растерялся от такого вопроса и только озадаченно хмыкнул. Кровожадность сына, конечно, слегка пугала, но жажда познания определенно шла ему в плюс.  
\- Ну, магия не всесильна, - неопределенно ответил он, не желая признавать, что даже не задумывался об этом, чтобы не потерять в его глазах авторитет.  
Гидеон задумчиво поглядел на экран. Монитор под его взглядом начал медленно плавиться.  
\- Сынок, пойдем обедать, - позвал Румпель, надеясь отвлечь его и не дать взорвать весь дом.  
\- Я не хочу обедать, - сердито буркнул сын.  
\- Не капризничай! Иди, помоги мне готовить!  
\- Это что, наказание?  
Румпельштильцхен тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ты скоро будешь лениться без магии даже с кровати встать?  
Гидеон явно был очень недоволен, но все-таки послушался и подошел.  
\- Ножа нет, - кисло заявил он, когда отец велел ему порезать овощи на салат.  
\- Поищи среди столовых приборов.  
Сын, однако, не стал утруждать себя поисками. Уловив краем глаза вспышку магии, Румпельштильцхен перевел взгляд на Гидеона, уже собираясь возмутиться, и замер, в очередной раз не зная, как отреагировать. Тот резал помидоры его кинжалом Темного.  
\- Балбес! - возмущенно воскликнул отец, в сердцах хлестнув его полотенцем. - Иди лучше сиди за своим компьютером! Нашел игрушку!  
Гидеон совсем не обиделся. Этого он и добивался.  
Румпель вернулся к готовке, недовольно косясь на сына. И внезапно понял, что, пожалуй, впервые совсем не испытывал страха при виде человека, держащего в руках его волю. Саму его жизнь. Как будто это и правда был совершенно обычный нож. Неужели у Гидеона получилось? Неужели он все-таки начал ему доверять?  
Подумать только... Он мог продать Аиду такое чудо. Столько раз он рисковал навсегда его потерять... Никто никогда не делал его настолько счастливым. Настолько... свободным. Сильным. Бесстрашным.  
\- Я когда-то очень давно заключил сделку... - начал он, решив, что об этом стоит поговорить. - Мой второй ребенок взамен за жизнь первого. И, когда твоя мама оказалась беременна, мне пришлось платить...  
\- Ты не знал, что так выйдет. А когда узнал, сделал все, чтобы меня отстоять.  
Сын каждый раз убеждал в том, что в его жизни нет места чувству вины. Это было... довольно необычно. Все всегда взывали к совести, считая, что ее у него нет вовсе. И только он взывал к самолюбию, не искажая факты. Помогая взглянуть на себя с позиции того, кто действительно любит.  
\- Я был хорошим папой? - спросил Румпель, глядя на сына жалобно и умоляюще. Будто выпрашивая правильный ответ.  
\- Да, ты был хорошим папой, - усмехнулся Гидеон, подходя к нему и обнимая, чтобы утешить.  
\- Я так старался и все равно тебя потерял...  
\- Так вот он я, здесь, с тобой.  
Он не был способен на подлость. Не темный маг, коварный и хитроумный, явившийся за властью и могуществом. Всего лишь брошенный ребенок, для которого отец был всем.  
Множество раз Румпельштильцхен думал - что, если ему просто не дано любить? Что, если это обязательная плата за могущество? И выбор в любом случае придется сделать. И он ведь снова выберет тьму...  
Невозможно получить все и сразу. Разве может быть все так хорошо? Так идеально? Так просто не бывает, за это все равно придется платить...  
\- Наша любовь... - произнес Румпельштильцхен, тщательно подбирая слова. - Она... Неправильная, темная... Она несет разрушение и смерть...  
\- Я не знаю, как правильно, - не стал отрицать Гидеон. - Поэтому делаю так, как велит сердце.  
Он будто не понимал, как работает магия, не знал ее законов. Но разве это освобождало от необходимости платить? Почему же он был так уверен, что ему не придется?

Когда с крыльца донесся легкий, немного безумный смех, Румпельштильцхен кинулся туда, ожидая увидеть новый кровавый «сюрприз». Но на этот раз сын был всего лишь пьяным и принес с собой только полупустую бутылку виски.  
\- Где ты был? - обеспокоенно поинтересовался Темный, замечая на сыне пару ссадин. Гидеон неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе. - Ты ехал на машине? Пьяный? Ты опять во что-то врезался?  
\- Трудно устоять перед соблазнами этого мира, - глубокомысленно изрек сын и приложился к бутылке.  
Заметив ссадины, он исцелил их магией. И захихикал, помахав перед отцом бутылкой.  
\- А этот мужик весьма вкусный! Кажется, это был кто-то из рабочих... Или рабочий у меня кончился еще полчаса назад?..  
Дом с подачи Гидеона медленно наполнялся магической утварью, где каждая вещь когда-то была превращенным человеком. Румпельштильцхен ощущал, что скоро будет говорить вместо «подай кружку» «подай Белоснежку». И не видеть в этом абсолютно ничего такого.  
\- Так нельзя! - заявил он рассерженно.  
Гидеон только снова разразился хохотом.  
\- Я Румпельсиськин, дорогуся, - передразнил он, кривляясь и повторяя характерные движения. - За васильбство нада плятить!  
Чаша терпения переполнилась. Рука потянулась к ремню.  
\- Э-э-э! - протестующе возмутился Гидеон, попятившись. И, спотыкаясь, кинулся бежать.  
Румпельштильцхен гнался следом, размахивая ремнем и требуя остановиться. Когда сын ожидаемо рухнул на землю, не удержав равновесие, он подхватил его и за руку потащил к дому. Гидеон упирался и хныкал, как ребенок, лепеча что-то о том, что он больше так не будет. На дне бутылки все еще плескался какой-то несчастный житель Сторибрука, оказавшийся в неудачном месте в неудачное время.  
\- Если ты темный, это не значит, что тебе все можно! - строго сообщил Румпель, развернув сына к себе и осуждающе глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- Я больше не буду! - повторил Гидеон, постаравшись состроить невинное выражение. И слегка пошатнулся, не устояв на ногах.  
Отец тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь поддержать его и не позволить упасть. У него не возникало ни малейших сомнений, кто из них в действительности кого воспитывает.  
\- Все-таки ты слишком добрый, папа, - улыбнулся Гидеон, стискивая его в объятиях.  
\- Я? Добрый?  
\- Да. Ты не стал меня наказывать.  
\- Ну тебе же и так досталось...  
Благодарный сын наградил его пьяным и жадным поцелуем, а потом радостно заявил:  
\- Пошли гулять по ночному Сторибруку!  
\- Ну ты же пьяный, сынок... - взмолился Румпель, стараясь воззвать к его разуму. - Нельзя в таком состоянии идти гулять... Хватит с тебя уже магического виски из горожан...  
\- Ну па-а-апа! - заныл Гидеон, повисая у него на руке и жалобно глядя сверху вниз.  
Ну как тут можно было устоять...  
По улице сын бежал вприпрыжку, смеясь и крутясь вокруг отца. Весело и беззаботно. Как ребенок. Пьяный двухметровый ребенок.  
\- Сынок, осторожнее, - вздыхал Румпельштильцхен, следя, чтобы он не упал и не ушибся. Хоть бы им на пути не попалось ни одного прохожего...  
Однако надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Дорогу преградила неразлучная компания героев. Гидеон окинул их презрительно-испепеляющим взглядом и отстранился от пытающегося удержать отца. Сын удивлял каждый день, но эта метаморфоза была еще страннее обычного. Шаг его во мгновение стал твердым, взгляд жестким и цепким, сосредоточенным. А в руке возник меч.  
Схватка продолжалась недолго. Все присутствующие знали, что исход предрешен. Румпельштильцхен не мешал Гидеону творить, что тот считал нужным. Он всегда знал, что делал. Значит, знал и сейчас.  
Где-то в глубине души все еще жил страх. Сын был хитрее, расчетливее, обладал знаниями, которые Темному и не снились. А теперь еще и его кинжалом. Создавалось ощущение, что со всей своей темной мощью Румпель все равно был слабее него. Чертов дар предвидения всегда больше мешал, чем помогал разобраться. А Гидеон, похоже, знал наверняка, что и когда произойдет. Так каков же был финал у его пути?  
\- Пойдем, папа, я закончил, - сообщил Гидеон, уходя прочь от поля брани. Он ни разу не обернулся.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - все же решился задать вопрос отец.  
Сын неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Герои не всегда побеждают злодеев, папа, - туманно ответил он, явно стараясь от него отделаться. - Тебе самому разве не омерзительны эти магические расисты? Темных они не любят, хах.  
\- Сынок, - вздохнул Румпель, приобнимая его за пояс и увлекая в направлении дома. Маленькому заигравшемуся Гидеоше уже давно пора было в кровать. - Тебе надо поменьше сидеть в интернете.

\- Хватит баловаться, - недовольно велел Румпельштильцхен, когда Гидеон, обратившись в кота, запрыгнул к нему на колени и стал, мурлыча, тереться об него мордочкой.  
\- Ну папа, неужели тебе не нравится такая няшная киса? - разочарованно вздохнул сын, превратившись обратно.  
\- Ты мне человеком больше нравишься.  
\- Человеком я могу делать так, - хитро усмехнулся Гидеон, целуя отца в губы.  
Румпельштильцхен отстранил сына, взяв за плечи, и посмотрел так строго, как только смог.  
\- Больше никаких превращений! Понял меня? И горожан это тоже касается!  
\- Папа, ну не веди себя, как мама!  
\- Я не запрещаю тебе колдовать!  
\- Запрещаешь! Я так не могу! Я не развиваюсь как личность!  
\- Не дерзи отцу!  
Высвободившись из его хватки, Гидеон подобрался поближе и состроил самую невинную физиономию, на которую был способен. Добиваясь того, чтобы отец смягчился и заключил его в объятия.  
\- Папа, я уже большой, - положив голову ему на плечо, сообщил он осторожно и вкрадчиво.  
\- Ты маленький! - категорично заявил Румпельштильцхен.  
Выпрямившись, Гидеон посмотрел на него сверху вниз, сразу же сделавшись ощутимо выше. Темный не принял такой аргумент.  
\- Слушайся меня! - приказал он с прежней самоуверенностью. - А то накажу!  
\- Как? - заинтересованно спросил сын, хитро улыбаясь. Прошлые наказания стоили того, чтобы нарушать запреты.  
\- Две недели без компьютера!  
Гидеон хихикнул, притягивая отца к себе и утыкаясь ему в макушку. Тискать его сейчас как большую плюшевую игрушку было не самой лучшей идеей - Румпельштильцхен был настроен весьма серьезно.  
\- Скучно же ты наказываешь, папа, - эти слова были последней каплей.  
Накинувшись на сына, Темный принялся целовать его, искусывая в кровь губы. Понимая, что поддается на провокации, но все равно не желая останавливаться. С Гидеоном вообще не хотелось сдерживаться. Это попросту было не нужно. Он понимал и принимал в нем абсолютно все. Прощупывание границ дозволенного лишь доказало то, что с сыном никаких границ нет.  
Преданный, доверчивый взгляд, легкая улыбка... Гидеон слизнул струйку крови, стекающую по щеке к губам, и Румпельштильцхен отстранился, убирая кинжал от его лица. Проведя рукой над порезом, исцелил магией. И бросился целовать, пытаясь загладить несуществующую вину.  
Сын поймал его губы поцелуем - долгим, медленным, успокаивающим. Увлек на кровать, подминая под себя и оказываясь сверху. Прижимая к обнаженному телу, ласково поглаживая по волосам.  
\- Ты странный, - шепнул Румпель, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
\- Для тебя странно, когда тебя любят?  
\- Меня не любили так, как ты...  
\- Тебе попадались не те люди. Или, вернее... привыкнув к пренебрежению и нелюбви, ты сам стал оставлять в жизни таких людей. Не знающий, что такое любовь, ты стал принимать за нее манипуляцию и попытки самоутвердиться за твой счет.  
\- Но в это легче поверить... чем тебе... Я не достоин такого... Не заслуживаю... Таких, как я, никто не любит...  
\- Ну почему же? Ты преданный, любящий, готовый на все ради близких. Готовый защищать и беречь, жертвовать собой ради них.  
\- Между тобой и магией я выберу магию, если мне придется...  
Гидеон промолчал, как и всегда, когда отец пытался начать этот разговор. Слишком сильно он идеализировал его - то ли не видел недостатков, то ли не считал их таковыми. Но тьма могла быть весьма привлекательна, когда была направлена на других. А если речь шла о предательстве? О выборе?  
\- Ты думаешь, я не способен на такое? - продолжил Румпельштильцхен, решив на этот раз во что бы то ни стало добиться ответа.  
\- Я не поставлю тебя перед выбором, как все они.  
\- А если... что если судьба поставит?  
Сын ответил спустя минутную паузу, видимо, обдумывая такой расклад. Неохотно, но твердо и уверенно.  
\- В таком случае, вне зависимости от твоего выбора, я тебя не осужу.  
Нет, он совершенно точно ослышался. Все не могло быть так идеально, так нереально хорошо. Если сыну и вправду не нужна была его сила или бог знает что еще, а только одна лишь любовь - то почему он так спокойно выслушивал признание в том, что любовь к магии во сто крат сильнее?  
\- Ты не должен жертвовать чем-то ради меня, - вздохнул Гидеон, видя его смятение. - Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты стал рабом кинжала или потерял то, что делает тебя живым, сильным, самим собой.  
\- А ты пожертвовал бы магией ради меня? - сорвалось с губ прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен успел осмыслить родившийся в голове вопрос.  
\- Тогда я потерял бы все, - уклончиво ответил сын, усмехнувшись. - Ведь зачем я тебе такой нужен?  
Неужели именно так он выглядел каждый раз, говоря о том, что не заслуживает бескорыстной любви? Таким... жалким и несчастным, не верящим в себя? Гидеон всерьез верил в то, что он любит его за то, кто он есть, а не только лишь потому, что ему достаточно быть его сыном? Или он просто... показал, как это смотрится со стороны?  
\- Оставим этот разговор, - заключил Румпель, крепко обнимая Гидеона. - Мне нужны только эти мгновения с тобой.  
И если бы он смог наконец поверить, страх не омрачал бы их, отнимая волшебное, нереальное счастье. Но все же он так и не мог.

Сын частенько возвращался домой поздно, но на этот раз Румпельштильцхена что-то тревожило. Он нарезал круги по дому, то и дело выглядывал в окно и, попытавшись немного расслабиться, выпил вина, но это не помогло. Дурные предчувствия никуда не делись, лишь усилилось ощущение предстоящей беды.  
Как назло, кинжал Гидеон сегодня оставил дома. Случись с ним что, он даже не смог бы позвать отца на помощь... От этого становилось еще тревожнее. Не выдержав этого давящего гнета, Румпельштильцхен отправился искать сына. Далеко идти не пришлось...  
Гидеон лежал на тротуаре почти у самого дома, без сознания. Отец подхватил его на руки и, переместившись в дом, осторожно уложил на диван. Магия не заставила сына очнуться. Он... словно вовсе был мертв.  
Румпельштильцхен мог только беспомощно сжимать его руку, силясь осмыслить, что только что потерял его снова. И на этот раз, похоже, уже навсегда...  
\- Я верну его тебе, - раздался за спиной незнакомый злорадный голос. - Если ты отдашь мне кинжал.  
Темный резко обернулся. Да, это лицо он видел впервые в жизни. Что-то неуловимо-знакомое в нем все же было, но он так и не смог понять, что. Сейчас волновало совсем не это...  
Колебания длились буквально несколько секунд. Потом Румпельштильцхен протянул незнакомцу кинжал. Ему позволили только увидеть, как сын приходит в себя. Но этого почему-то оказалось достаточно.

Снова он сделался чьим-то рабом. Снова клетка стала его домом. А воля подчинялась кинжалу, который теперь оказался в чужих руках.  
Дни шли за днями - серые, однообразные, больше не принадлежащие ему. Румпельштильцхен тосковал по сыну. По утраченному счастью. Грела только мысль о том, что он сделал все, что мог. И теперь...  
Не было смысла жить, потеряв сына, но сохранив себя. Все, что было светлого в его жизни, создал Гидеон. Научил неподдельному счастью. Помог принять и полюбить себя... Свобода его не стоила. Ничего на свете не могло быть дороже, чем он.  
Маг, пленивший Румпельштильцхена, обращался к нему не так уж часто. Почти все время Темный проводил за прялкой, привычным занятием отвлекаясь от реальности. Убивая время. Что-то, а ждать он умел.  
И сын явился за ним. Чтобы сразиться, чтобы отстоять. Каждый его поступок дарил какие-то новые ощущения. Сейчас Темный впервые чувствовал, что существует тот, кто может его спасти.  
На схватку он мог только смотреть. Наблюдать, как сын отчаянно борется, но не побеждает. Его могущественной магии было недостаточно для того, чтобы сразить этого противника. Лучше бы он сберег себя, но не приходил...  
Сын отступил, понимая, что так ему ни за что не выиграть. Румпельштильцхен всей душой желал помочь ему в это мгновение. Но не мог...  
\- Кто ты без своей магии? - презрительно рассмеялся противник.  
Гидеон пожал плечами, кивнув на отца.  
\- Любящий сын.  
Кулак впечатался в скулу мага, и тот растянулся на полу, лишившись чувств. Одна вещь работала в любом из миров - внезапность вкупе с физической силой. Забрать кинжал теперь не составляло труда.  
Состоявшееся приветствие было долгим. Румпельштильцхен смог оторваться от сына, только когда маг начал приходить в сознание. И то лишь для того, чтобы вонзить тому в сердце кинжал.  
Он верил, что Гидеон придет за ним. Верил, что тот сможет освободить. И впервые кто-то действительно оправдал доверие. Кто-то имел достаточно любви и сил, чтобы его не бросить... Это просто не могло не развеять последних сомнений. Тот, кто поступил так однажды, не смог бы предать никогда.  
Уже под вечер, сидя дома в уютном кресле и расслабляясь после всего пережитого, Румпельштильцхен внезапно понял, что же казалось в маге таким знакомым. Слишком долго и тщательно он наблюдал за сыном, чтобы не изучить едва уловимые повадки и жесты. Такие, которые даже он просто не смог бы скрыть...  
Определенно, сын знал его куда лучше, чем он сам себя знал. Все это, вся их жизнь - была всего лишь заранее продуманным четким планом. Но ради чего?..

\- Ну, что ты на этот раз удумал?  
Гидеон обернулся, одаряя отца хитрой улыбкой. В руках у него была новенькая гитара, на которой он только что пытался играть - не слишком умело.  
\- Надеюсь, это не очередной горожанин?  
\- Нет, горожанина я превратил в пиво, - совершенно невинно ответил сын. - Он не хотел мне ее отдавать.  
Румпельштильцхен хлопнул себя по лбу, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не накричать на Гидеона за его непослушание и безрассудство.  
\- Папа, давай я тебя играть научу! - предложил тот, явно пытаясь сменить тему.  
Отец только хмыкнул, вспоминая, как он играл пару минут назад.  
\- Я умею.  
\- Правда? А где ты научился? И когда?  
\- Двадцать восемь лет проклятия были очень скучными...  
Гидеон засмеялся и весело предложил отцу присоединиться. Усевшись на ковер поодаль от сына, Румпельштильцхен взял у него гитару и принялся играть.  
\- Научи меня, - попросил Гидеон, послушав его некоторое время. - Хочу так же.  
Примостившись позади, Темный прижался к его спине, показывая, как правильно держать гитару. Как брать аккорды. Учеником сын был весьма способным.  
Он сам не заметил, как они постепенно перешли в горизонтальное положение, лаская и целуя друг друга. Это стало таким естественным, таким нужным... Быть вместе, единым целым. Наслаждаться каждым мгновением жизни... Вдвоем.  
\- Давай уедем из Сторибрука.  
Предложение прогремело как гром среди ясного неба. Не то, чтобы Румпельштильцхен сам об этом не задумывался, но... Он все еще помнил то загадочно-зловещее «тебе пока рано знать». Значит, сейчас сын готов был рассказать ему о способе? После того, как убедился, что отец больше не станет сомневаться в нем?  
\- Веришь мне? - озорно спросил Гидеон, сжимая его руку.  
Отец, поколебавшись, кивнул.  
\- Отдай мне свое сердце.  
Румпельштильцхен ощутимо вздрогнул.  
\- Доверься мне, - попросил сын, ощутив его дрожь и крепче вцепившись в напряженные пальцы. - Я ведь еще ни разу тебя не подводил.  
Ни разу... И все это было подстроено. Ради этого момента? Это было долгожданной развязкой? Румпельштильцхен все еще не мог ответить на самый главный вопрос - зачем?  
Задав его, он услышал в ответ только привычное «доверься». Нет. Он просто не мог этого сделать. Слишком страшно. Слишком тяжело...  
Гидеон потянулся к его груди, но Темный мягко отвел его руку.  
\- У тебя кинжал, - тихо произнес он в ответ на недоуменно-разочарованный взгляд, глядя сыну в глаза. - Прикажи мне отдать сердце.  
\- Это все равно не сработает! - раздраженно огрызнулся тот, поднимаясь на ноги. - Потому что ты не любишь, не веришь! Я не знаю, что мне еще сделать, чтобы доказать!  
Уходя, он швырнул на пол кинжал, будто тот совершенно ничего не стоил. Первый раз вышел из себя... Зато кое-что наконец-то стало понятно. Не было магии сильнее, чем любовь и вера... Что бы ни задумал сын, он явно не разменивался на мелочи...  
И все же, потерять его вот так... Того, кто наполнил его жизнь красками и смыслом... Столько прекрасного связывало их... И плевать, если все это был лишь хитроумный план...  
Под руку попался альбом. Тот самый, с воспоминаниями, которых не было. Румпельштильцхен открыл его, перелистнул страницы. На глаза навернулись слезы - не от того, что всего этого никогда не происходило. От того, что больше не с кем было все это разделить.  
Это ведь был конец. Если он разочаровал сына, не смог дать то, что ему было нужно - он не вернется. Бросит его, как и все до этого... Как невыносимо будет пытаться строить все снова. После того, что было... Похожего больше не обрести никогда. Зачем тогда бояться? То, к чему привел его страх, оказалось гораздо страшнее... Как и всегда.  
Он бесконечно повторял одну и ту же ошибку. Может, наконец пришло время изменить свою судьбу?  
В сумеречном свете огней Румпельштильцхен шагал по побережью. Их излюбленное место. То самое, с которого все началось. Гидеон сидел на берегу, неотрывно глядя на бушующие волны. Какой-то непривычно жесткий, колючий. Отдалившийся. Не заметить остановившегося позади отца он не мог, но все же не обернулся.  
\- Я знал, что ты здесь... - произнес Темный тихо и виновато. Сын не ответил ему. - Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь... Только не покидай меня...  
Гидеон обернулся, рывком вскакивая на ноги и стремительно приближаясь к отцу. Прожигая его полным бурлящего гнева взглядом.  
\- Ты так и не понял?! - воскликнул он с бешеной яростью. - Мне не нужна власть над тобой! Не нужна плата, я не делаю тебе одолжение!  
Вцепившись Румпельштильцхену в ворот, он зловеще оскалился, довольно грубо притягивая его к себе. И не встречая совершенно никакого сопротивления. Только виноватую покорность, только полный мольбы и надежды взгляд...  
\- Я заплатил за это своим детством, - спокойно и открыто произнес Гидеон, разжав пальцы и отступив на шаг. - За то, чтобы быть с тобой. Иначе я лишился бы тебя. И ты в любом случае не увидел бы мое взросление. Этого я хотел. И только. Я все это делал ради тебя.  
Неужели это было правдой?..  
На этот раз сын привлек к себе осторожно и нежно, и крепко обнял, прижимая к груди. Румпельштильцхен различил его тихие всхлипывания, ощутил легкую дрожь в его теле. Любовь для него была целью, а не средством... Оба они хотели одного и того же... Свой счастливый конец.  
Он и сам не смог сдержать слез, зарывшись лицом в куртку сына. Столько времени потрачено на то, чтобы терзаться несуществующими страхами... Сколько счастливых мгновений отравлено сомнениями... Сколько боли сын держал в себе от понимания, что отец видит в нем врага...  
\- Я отдам свое сердце, - прошептал он, прижимаясь к Гидеону еще крепче. - Оно и так с самой первой секунды принадлежит тебе...

\- Будет немного больно, - слегка виновато предупредил Гидеон. - Но недолго.  
\- Это у меня уже не в первый раз, - натянуто усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен.  
Сын не сдержал сдавленный смешок. И осторожно коснулся груди отца, проникая в нее и доставая сердце.  
\- Кинжал, - коротко произнес он, отстранившись. - Мне нужен кинжал.  
Темный протянул ему кинжал, но, на миг заколебавшись, сильнее сжал пальцами рукоять.  
\- Ты можешь этого не делать, - мягко уверил Гидеон, погладив его по плечу. - У тебя есть выбор. Можем отложить и продолжить, когда ты будешь готов.  
\- Ты... точно знаешь, что делаешь? - напряженно спросил Румпельштильцхен, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, чтобы собраться с духом.  
\- Знаю.  
Легкая дрожь распространилась по телу, когда сын прикоснулся к его сердцу губами. Кинжал перекочевал к нему в руку. Теперь уж точно не могло быть пути назад...  
\- Хочешь подержать его, чтобы успокоиться? - предложил Гидеон, протягивая отцу его сердце. - Может, тебе так будет легче?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Румпель. - Хватит мучительного ожидания. Делай, что собирался. Хочу, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось...  
Сын кивнул, отстраняясь. Отходя на пару шагов. Сердце он положил на стол, но кинжал все еще держал в руке. В последнее мгновение Темный шагнул вперед - за доли секунды до того, как кинжал пронзил его сердце, и все померкло пред взором. Все же опасения оказались не напрасны...  
Но теперь уже было поздно. И он не мог ничего изменить. Любой выбор оказался бы неправильным. Ведь у злодея просто не могло быть счастливого конца...  
Очнувшись, Румпельштильцхен не сразу осознал, что происходит. Где он, жив он или мертв. Только когда сын коснулся его, пытаясь помочь подняться, Темный вцепился ему в горло, с силой швыряя о стену и вжимая в нее.  
\- Тихо, папа, успокойся, - захрипел Гидеон, скользя пальцами по его руке и тщетно пытаясь убрать ее от своей шеи. - Все получилось.  
Он был жив. Магия текла по жилам, наполняя силой. Неужели... все действительно получилось?  
\- Прости, - испуганно выдавил Румпельштильцхен, отшатнувшись от сына. - Но ты... Я видел, как ты убил меня...  
\- Мне нужно было, - откашлявшись, объяснил Гидеон, не спеша вставать. Приходя в себя, или, может, ожидая, что отец снова на него набросится... - Чтобы твоя сила перешла ко мне. Я могу использовать магию где угодно, потому что она в моем сердце, она сама часть моей сущности.  
\- Это ты сделал с моей магией? Привязал к своему сердцу?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда как?.. Почему я все еще...  
\- Я разделил свое сердце, - улыбнулся Гидеон, замечая, как на лице отца медленно отражается понимание. - На две половинки. Одна из них сейчас у тебя в груди.  
\- А кинжал? - сорвалось с губ прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен до конца осмыслил его слова.  
Сын кивнул на пепел, оставшийся на столе. Пепел его уничтоженного сердца. И среди него - обломки, оставшиеся от того, что веками определяло его судьбу.  
\- Ты отнял половину моей магии... - неверяще прошептал Темный. - Разделил на двоих...  
\- А тебе надо быть сильнее всех, чтоб перестать бояться?  
Нет. Нет... Не после такого...  
\- Спасибо, - со всей искренностью выдохнул Румпельштильцхен, крепко обнимая сына.  
Тот с готовностью прижался к отцу, отвечая объятиями.  
\- Тебе было страшно? - шепнул он ему на ушко, ласково проведя рукой по волосам. - Больше никогда не будет. Теперь все будет хорошо...  
Для веры больше не было преград.

Солнце заглянуло в окно, лаская своими лучами. Румпельштильцхен сладко потянулся, зевнув, и поднялся с постели. Новый день застал уже ближе к полудню. А от похмелья прекрасно помогала магия.  
Спустившись вниз, он нашел сына уже вполне бодрым и проснувшимся. И тот, увидев, что отец встал, радостно бросился его обнимать.  
Сколько они объехали? Должно быть, по меньшей мере половину мира. Прежде, чем обосноваться здесь. Вдали от городов, от всего мира. Где больше никто не мог им помешать.  
Долгий и глубокий поцелуй плавно перетек в страстные ласки. Румпельштильцхен отстранился, улыбаясь.  
\- Так снова пройдет весь день.  
\- Впереди вечность, к чему рассуждать о времени, - усмехнулся Гидеон, обвивая его руками и притягивая обратно. Снова сливаясь с ним в поцелуе.  
Минуты, часы, дни, месяцы, годы. Все был один бесконечный миг счастья. Неудержимого, необъятного, всепоглощающего. Какого не было еще никогда.  
\- Я нашел у тебя склянку с ядом моршиповника, - шепнул сын, когда они лежали, обнявшись. - Ты все еще боишься все потерять? Ты совсем не умеешь быть счастливым? Тебе хочется поскорее перейти к понятной и привычной стадии, где ты снова несчастен?  
\- Нет... - ответил Румпельштильцхен, вздрогнув. - Просто... Я не хочу жить, не смогу, если потеряю тебя... Лучше, чем с тобой, мне уже никогда не будет... А провести всю жизнь в тоске...  
\- Привыкай к счастью, - уверенно велел Гидеон, целуя его в лоб. - Все будет хорошо. Верь мне.  
\- Я верю...  
Он переписал историю, изменил судьбу, подарил любовь... Поистине волшебную, сильнее всего на свете. Он стоил того, чтобы верить в него. Его ребенок... Его отражение... Лучшее, что в нем могло быть...  
Румпельштильцхен прижался к сыну покрепче, ощущая его тепло и живую, бурлящую силу. С ним было невероятно хорошо и спокойно. Его защитник... Его темный рыцарь... Его истинная любовь...  
\- У нашей сказки будет счастливый конец, - пообещал Гидеон, с улыбкой глядя в теплые, полные нежности глаза. - Потому что я сам написал ее, папа. Она завершится словами: «И жили они вечно и счастливо».


End file.
